Sibling Rivalry
by Blackestbutler
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is the father to two badly behaving boys, Ciel and Alois. He has reached his wits end and decides a good old fashioned punishment is in order. Warning: Contains spanking, strong language and alcohol use. Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

What would it be like if Sebastian Michaelis was Ciel and Alois's Father?

Down the motorway sped a black jaguar, inside was Sebastian Michaelis, a famous actor and singer. A tall, slim but well-built raven haired man. He was much celebrated in the United Kingdom and having recently just received a nomination for best actor and was to star in an upcoming play in the west end. He owned a beautiful house, classic cars and had women falling around him. The only problem was his two sons, they embarrassed him in public, were constantly arguing and demanded things constantly. He had sent them to their rooms, taken away pocket-money and given them thorough scoldings but none the less the boys acted as if they owned the place

Glancing up the mirror he looked at the two boys sitting apprehensively staring out the windows. One was a small blue/black-haired boy around twelve years old, the other around 14 years with bright blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair.

Making sure these lads were behaving was Sebastian's constant concern. The boys exchanged grins. This was the first time either of them had been silent in the car. They knew they were in big trouble this time.

A little while later, Sebastian pulled the car into the gravel covered driveway and let the boys into the grand house, they walked through the large double doors and into a hallway. Stepping on the cream carpets they flung their coats on the floor. They lived a charmed life. The walls were decorated with Victorian style paintings and little stands stood in the corners with marble vases upon them, the large staircase had a mahogany railing which ended in a curl at the bottom of the stairs. It was an elegantly designed house .

Sebastian took the boys coats and hung them on the metal coat hooks and beckoned for them to take seat on the brown leather sofas in the living room. The boys sat down simultaneously, looking up at their father, puppy eyed. Hoping to avoid punishment.

"I am absolutely furious boys!" Sebastian roared.

Ciel and Alois flinched slightly, they knew they had done wrong but were never going to admit it. All they wanted to do was have some fun at a sleepover at their friend's house and Alois had snuck a bottle of his father's gin . They had all gotten drunk and fallen asleep soon after then being awoken in the morning by Elizabeth's parents, they opened her bedroom door to discover the three of them slumped on the floor, with an empty bottle next to them. Their darling Lizzy would never have dreamed of doing this, it must be Alois and Ciel's bad upbringing by a superstar course Sebastian had been called right away.

"It is not acceptable to be drinking at your age and stealing too! I never raised you like this!"

Alois suddenly chirped up , pointing a finger at Ciel.

"It was Ciel's idea !" He said, trying to look innocent in his little black shorts and matching thigh high socks.

"You lying git!" Ciel shouted, grabbing a clump of Alois's tufty hair and pulling down hard on it. Alois screamed , jumping up he clumped Ciel on the head causing the young boy to cry out.

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian thundered at the top of his lungs . They jumped and stopped fighting as he slammed a fist down upon the glass coffee table, almost splitting it in two.

"I have had it with you two, you don't seem to learn and I think what you need is a good old-fashioned trip over my knee."

Ciel and Alois stared at each other point blanc. Did their father really just say that? They were not little kids anymore. Ciel was a pre teen and Alois was already in his teens. No way were they getting a spanking, having their allowance stopped was bad enough. Well no absolutely not.

Ciel folded his arms and stared at the ground whilst Alois started to text on his phone. This infuriated Sebastian even more. He was being shown no respect and this could not go on.

"Alois as you are the oldest, you will be punished first as you should have known better, now come over here." He beckoned for the boy to lay across his lap. Alois looked black affronted.

"What? Why me? Why do I have to go first? You're so unfair, always picking me out first for stuff, why not Ciel for a change? He's just a stupid little-."

Sebastian had leapt up and grabbed the taller boy by the arm, dragging him across his knee, kicking and screaming all the while. He ignored the boy's protests and yanked his shorts down to his knees, leaving his thinly clothes bottom high in the air and exposed.

Alois began to fight back, he wanted to escape and lock himself in his room. However a firm hand was pushed down on his back. Ciel stared in horror at what he was going to get after Alois had been punished, he watched through his fingers as his brother received his punishment.

Sebastian brought his hand down hard on Aloi's small round behind. The first smack caused him to yell out, clutching to his father's legs he gritted his teeth awaiting the next one.

SMACK!

Sebastian did not disappoint, the second swat caused Alois to howl like a wounded puppy. Kicking his long legs out, his red bottom wriggling.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

Alois turned his head around to look up at his father through tear filled sky blue eyes. His hair messy around his tear-stained face. He was met with a stern glare.

" Daddy, I'm sorry, I'll apologise for everything, just please stop it! Pleeeeeeeea- OWWW!"

His attempts at begging were rewarded with an even harder slap to the centre of his bottom. His father continued to spank the boy soundly, Alois in tears, sobbing uncontrollably over his father's lap and Ciel perched on the couch terrified. He just wanted it to be over and sitting there watching his brother cry out every time he was struck made it even more torturous.

A few more swats were applied to the blonde's bottom and then he was released. He pushed himself up from his father legs and reached around to sub his aching backside. He then turned and threw himself dramatically onto the couch on his stomach, sobbing into his arms.

"Ciel, over here." His father called.

Hel hesitated at first, glancing at Alois. Surely if his older brother had made such a fuss he wouldn't last beyond five spanks, if that!

"Waiting Ciel..." His father called, raising an eyebrow.

The boy stood up and dragged his feet over to his father, prolonging the inevitable. Begging didn't work with Alois . It was too serious an offense to even consider negotiating, there was nothing to be done. He would just have to take it.

Lying over his father's lap, his shorts were pulled down to his knees and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself.

SLAP SLAP SLAP

Ciel yelped , trying to hold in the tears that sprung to his eyes. Having never been spanked before, this was something he never wanted to experience again. It was the last time he tried anything Alois done.

"Ouch!"

Several more slaps were added and then the young boy's trousers were pulled up and he faced his father, allowing the tears to roll down his soft cheeks. Sebastian placed his hands upon Ciel's shoulders, looking him in the eyes he said.

"I have punished you for following Alois, you were too young to know better but I do not want a repeat of this behaviour from either of you, do I make myself clear?"

Ciel nodded whilst Alois looked annoyed. He jumped up from the couch and headed for the staircase, shrieking as he went.

"I always get the bloody blame for everything! I got spanked harder too! It's unfair!" His whining could be heard from a mile away.

"I'm sorry Sir." Ciel apologised to his father and was given a hug of approval.

"You are forgiven Ciel, although it seems Alois will also be confined to his room for the rest of the night."

Ciel nodded and exited the room , walking up the staircase he could hear Alois muttering under his breath. As he walked past his bedroom he could see him lying face down on his bed, pummeling his fist into the pillow, his legs kicking up and down.

" Stupid Father, he can bugger off! The pair of them! They can all just piss off ! I always get it worse."

Ciel standing at the door with his arms folded, he knocked gently on the wooden door, Alois looked up frowning.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled.

Ciel smiled smugly.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that Dad says you are to be confined in here for the rest of the evening."

And at this he sped along to his room and closed the door quickly, Alois's temper tantrums were never pleasant to witness. He was sure to be heard if he carried on.

Ciel smiled at this small knowledge. Laying back on his soft sheeted bed, he placed his arms behind his head and awaited on the sound of Alois being thrashed for his tantrum . Although it was not his father who heard it from him first, it was their uncle Claude who had appeared at the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

The tall dark man stood just inside the front door. He peered up the stairway, hearing shrill curses and shrieks.

"What the hell is that damn racket?" Claude thought to himself.

He turned and walked down the pristine walkway, looking for his brother, Sebastian.

"Seb? Bro? " He called, he turned into the kitchen and saw his brother hanging his head over a cup of black coffee.

Sebastian raised his sore head slowly, looking up at his brother with a despaired look upon his face.

"Hi Claude, alright?"

Claude pulled up a seat at the kitchen table and dropping a tea bag into a mug and filling it to the brim with the freshly boiled water.

"I heard shouting, what's going on upstairs?"

Sebastian sighed, putting his cup down and looked up. Anyone could see that they were twins. In appearance, both had ebony black hair, pale skin and were similar in weight and height. Although Claude was not a father, he played a big part in his nephews life and had babysat many times when they were younger. Truth be told Ciel and Alois were better behaved when uncle Claude was about as he had a much stricter demeanour and did not tolerate any nonsense.

"It's Alois throwing a temper tantrum because he thinks he gets in more trouble than Ciel does, I need to cool off down here or I'm going to lose it. That boy is doing my head in."

Sebastian rubbed his temples and took another gulp of the strong liquid, wishing that is was an Irish coffee instead. His brother could see how all this was taking its toll on him , perhaps he would be able to help. Sebastian finished his drink and stood up grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter.

"Would you mind watching them for a bit? I need to run to the shops for some bread and milk."

Claude shook his head, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Thanks Bro, back soon."

As soon as Sebastian had driven down the road in the Land Rover, Claude mounted the stairs and followed the sounds of smashing and shouting. He came to a halt at the sight of Alois throwing books at the wall above his double bed. The fair haired boy stopped as he noticed the dark figure appear at the doorway.

"Oh Hello Uncle Claude, what a terribly pleasant surprise." He said with his hands behind his back.

"What's all this noise about young man?" He stood erect pushing his glasses up slightly.

"I was just rehearsing a play Uncle, it's school homework."

He danced in circles then lifted his leg up and clapped his hands above his head.

"OLE!" He shouted , smiling up at the man with his eyes closed.

Claude raised an eyebrow with his hands folded. Did this boy really think he was stupid enough to believe this? He walked over and sat down slowly upon the edge of the four poster.

"And what pray tell is this energetic play you are practising? Your Father is a man of the arts and yet he did not mentioned you were following in his footsteps at such a young age."

Alois twisted his gold ring around his finger behind his back nervously. Oh why did Uncle Claude have to turn up now? Surely he had something better to do like go to a premier for his damn tap dancing play or something stupid like that.

It's em, well it's not really a play as such Uncle, it's more a dance rehearsal which we all had to put together but you see it's not really-." The boy was cut short by his uncle raising a slender long fingered hand.

"Alois don't lie to me, I think you were throwing a temper tantrum and from what I hear your father is sick of your bad attitude and quite frankly so am I."

At this he stood up and took hold of the boys arm firmly and bent him over the edge of the bed, his black shorts stretching across his bottom. Alois couldn't believe his bad luck, he had not long ago been over his Father's knee and now he was about to get a spanking from his Uncle!

"Claude, I didn't mean to lie and I already apologised to Father for earlier."

Claude ignored the boy's pathetic attempts at getting out the situation and reached over the oak dresser and grabbed the wide handled hairbrush from it. He pushed the boy back down over the side of the bed and tapped the boy's backside, preparing his strikes.

Alois gripped the bed sheets and tried to crawl over the other side of the bed, perhaps he could make a dash for the door but was grabbed by the loops of his shorts around his waist and pulled back.

"Don't even think about it." Claude said . He then yanked down the boys shorts and underwear down around Aloi's knees.

Alois instantly threw his hands back to cover his exposed rear but they were gripped by the older man's strong hands and held to his lower back, preventing him from further struggling. The boy instead attempted to mule kick his uncle with his socked legs.

Claude sat upon the bed and draped one of his own long leg over Alois's and kept a one hand holding the boys wrists tied to his back. Alois was in no position to struggle now.

Claude brought the hairbrush down upon his nephew's bare bottom with a resounding WHACK! Alois threw his head back and screamed so loud Ciel in the next room looked up from his tv.

As the smacks fell Alois knew begging was no use to his uncle and howled into the bed covers.

WHACK. .

"Owww, Uncle Claude I won't do it ever again, ok? STOP!"

Claude continued to bring the hairbrush down hard and punish the him. Alois's bottom which before was a pale creamy colour, it had now became a crimson red. This was something his father should have done years ago, pity he had to step in. However as long as someone taught this brat a lesson, it didn't really matter who done it. Six more strikes were added for good effect and then he let realised the boy from his grasp, allowing him to cover his exposed bottom.

He put a finger under his nephew's chin and raised his face to look him in the eyes. The boy quickly wiped away his tears, not wanting to show anymore weakness than necessary.

"I do not expect a repeat of this Alois . Your Father will keep me informed of you and you shall know what to expect if this ever happens again."

Alois nodded quickly, gulping back chokes.

"Yes Sir, I am sorry. I won't ever cause trouble for Father or you again ."

Claude stood up to his full 6ft3 height and ruffled the lads hair.

"Good boy." He said before walking out and heading downstairs, Sebastian had just pulled up in the driveway and was unloading the boot of the car.

"Everything ok? I hope they didn't cause too much trouble." He said worriedly.

"Nothing I can't handle Brother." Claude said with a rare smile before climbing into his car and driving away with a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

Sebastian entered his unusually quiet home, feeling certain that whatever had happened in the last hour had been an improvement.


End file.
